The hanger of this invention is designed to support, for both transport and display, garments having a waistband, such as skirts, slacks, pants and the like. It is particularly designed for heavier garments which require a firm engagement between the hanger and the garment to assure sufficient grip to reliably support the weight of the garment under all normally expected transport and display conditions. Further, it is designed to have sufficient strength to be used with heavy garments such as winter weight clothing.
Various types of variable body length hangers for this purpose have been devised but have not proven to be entirely acceptable for a variety of reasons. Many of them have been difficult to apply and remove from the garment. To be readily useable, the hanger must be capable of manipulation by one hand since the operator's other hand must be available to handle the garments. This requirement necessitates a hanger design such that the operator can both support and contract the hanger with one hand.
It is also necessary that the hanger automatically center itself with respect to the garment. Unless the hanger accomplishes this, there is always the possibility that the hook supporting the hanger will be off center with respect to the garment and, thus, the garment and hanger will not hang straight, a very undesirable condition, particularly at the point of purchase.
It is also important that the hanger be light weight, not only for shipping purposes but also to facilitate their use by store and other personnel. In this connection, it is important to make their operation simple and free from structures which may fail or give difficulty while the hanger is being used. The hanger must be capable of withstanding a certain degree of abuse on the part of store personnel and customers without becoming inoperative. Despite these various requirements and others, the hanger must be relatively low cost and in many retail establishments expected to have reasonably long useful life.